The New Master of Death
by Mischief Managed-Up To No Good
Summary: Many have heard the story of The Three Brothers, but very few believed it to be true. Harry Potter and his friends knew, of course, but so did another, another who would do anything to be the Master of Death. (I'm sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T for murder. Please R&R. I re-read this and noticed how poorly written it is. Read at your own risk)


Blood, dark red, almost black, was flowing across the floor. It was flowing from the black haired man lying on the floor, from all the blood, one might think he was dead, but he wasn't quite dead yet. Blood dripped from his mouth as he tried to beg for mercy, but all that came out was a groan. A groan that was filled with pain, and sorrow. He had fought the monster standing over him bravely. His wand was broken. Not just snapped in two like it had once before, but the wand's splinter's were lying all across the room, even with the famed Elder Wand, there was no fixing it. The almost dead man was a man the whole wizarding world would miss. The news of his death would make newspaper headlines for many months after he was found. The monster who had done this to him crouched down so that it was face to bloody face with him.

The monster looked into his eyes and whispered. "Any last words, Harry dear?"

Harry could barely make a sound, but slowly he managed to make out two, short sentences. "Who . . . are . . . you . . . ? Take . . . off . . . that . . . mask . . . you . . . coward . . . "

The monster laughed. "No one you would know, Harry dear. I'm just a normal person, I went to Hogwarts, heard about your fame, did a little research, dug farther than anyone ever has before. Granted I did have to kill a few people in the process, but, as the saying goes 'All's well that ends well'."

The monster took off the mask that was covering its face and pulled down its hood. Red locks of hair fell down, framing her face, it wasn't flaming red like the Weasley's hair, but more of a dark red, one might even call it brown. She had vivid green eyes that seemed to glow. She looked young, very young, young to have become a murderer at that age, too young to have planned a murder as horrible as the one that was taken place.

"Now, Harry dear, where is you invisibility cloak?" Harry Potter remained silent, refusing to give satisfaction to the woman that was brutally murdering him. "I thought I might need some leverage. Now, unless my calculations are incorrect, Harry dear, your wife will be home any minute, so, unless you want her to meet the same fate as you will in a minute,"

Harry's eyes widened, fear for his wife replacing the fear for his life. "Please . . . no . . . "

"Then tell me where it is!" She demanded.

"In . . . James's room . . . upstairs . . . "

"Thank you, Harry dear." The woman said. "Your . . . cooperation, is most valued. Now, Harry dear, Good bye, and . . . good luck. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spell hit the Boy-Who-Lived and the light faded from his eyes once and for all. The woman went upstairs and blasted James Potter's chest to smithereens, all of the contents destroyed, except the Invisibility Cloak. She picked up the cloak, handling it with care, like it was a precious artifact. Joy lit her eyes up, like she hadn't just horribly murdered a man. She flicked her wand, and a few more things exploded. The woman did this to cover up her tracks, the Aurors would assume that it was just a part of the fight. A shriek came from the downstairs room, where Harry Potter was murdered. The woman who did it apparated away. The woman re-appeared in a dusty, old apartment. With a flick of her wand, the enchantments were removed and the dust was removed, and the dusty, old apartment turned into a clean, new, and quite fashionable apartment. No one would ever suspect that a murderer lived there. She walked out the door and into the bustling village of Hogsmeade. With the Invisibility Cloak around her, she waked through back alley-ways to avoid running into someone. She entered the back entrance of Honeydukes, and slipped downstairs and entered the secret passageway only few knew about, and walked straight into Hogwarts. Once inside, she silently worked her way onto the grounds and made her way to the marble tomb in which Albus Dumbledore was laid so many years ago. With a flick of her wand, the lid to the white, marble tomb was destroyed, and she looked down into the tomb. Magic had kept the famous man inside preserved, he looked like no time had passed since he fell from the astronomy tower. The woman took the wand that was laid upon the dead former headmaster's body. She took the wand, which now belonged to her because she had killed its previous master, and lit the headmaster's body alight to cover up the fact that the wand was gone. People would assume it had burned with Dumbledore. Again covering herself with the Invisibility Cloak, she slipped away, this time, into the Forbidden Forest. With the most powerful wand ever made, she summoned the Resurrection Stone. A feat that should not have been possible. The Stone whizzed into her hand, completing the set of Deathly Hallows. She laid the Cloak down and then laid down the Stone and Wand down on it. She drew a circle around them and murmured an incantation, the Hallows glowed, and a dark Shade appeared above it.

" **Who claims the Deathly Hallows?** " A voice came from within the Shade. " **Who claims to be the Master of Death?** "

"I do." The woman replied. "I claim the Deathly Hallows. I claim to be the Master of Death."

" **So be it**." It said.

The Cloak seemed to melt into a living shadow, and the Stone and Wand seemed to melt into one, forming a substance that glowed like gold. The Cloak, now black, draped itself around her shoulders. The Stone and Wand formed itself into two Golden Gauntlet on her hands.

" **The Cloak shall protect you from all harm.** " The Shade said. " **The Gauntlets shall give you unstoppable magic, and the power to raise the dead, and the dead shall obey you.** "

The Shade disappeared leaving the woman alone in the Forest with her new power. She flicked her hand and the dead appeared. They were the most powerful and most feared Witches and Wizards ever. They were not simply ghosts or other specters, but they were solid beings that could touch, be touched, and kill, and they were bowed before her.


End file.
